Unlucky
by imakemyownluck
Summary: Tony's apartment becomes flooded and all of his stuff is destroyed. He needs a place to stay and his partner won't answer their door.Where does he go? Why does Tony always find trouble along they way...suck at summaries please just read, promise it's good
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi, My friend and i were thinking and... this is what we came up with! Hope you like it! Please let me know with REVIEWS! **

**I promise the story is better than the summary, im not really good at those...**

**xoxoxoox**

* * *

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"What the…" Tony said waking up before feeling water across his face. He looks around watching in silence as all his things become drenched in water.

"Shit," He yelled jumping out of bed and running towards the front door. He grabs his sig out of its box and puts it in the back of his pajama pants. He picks up his badge and clips it to his pants. He opens the door to find many other angry neighbors.

"Tony, what is going on?" Jamie, the little girl from across the hall asked.

"I don't know. Stay here, I'll go check." Tony said to the girl walking slowly down the hall and towards the steps. He opens the step doors and silently walks down the stairs. He holds his gun up for protection as he proceeds. Reaching the floor below his apartment, he opens the door and looks into the hallway. Once it is clear he goes down the next flight of stairs and walks into the hall way.

Apartment security was standing outside room 52.

"May I help you?" A man asked Tony looking straight at his gun.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, what is going on?" He said.

"False Alarm. The women in the room left her cigarette lit and the smoke triggered the fire alarm. Sprinklers came on and we can't figure out how to turn them off." He told Tony.

"The women okay?" Tony asked.

"Ya, sprinklers didn't even wake her up." He laughed walking away from Tony.

Relieved, Tony made his way back upstairs. Opening the door to his floor he was greeted by thirty eyes.

"Everything is okay." He said looking at the people. He walks towards his room. "False alarm."

Everyone nods and walks back into their apartments.

"What happened?" Jamie asked Tony when he got to his door.

Tony bent down to her size and smiled. "Nothing happened. The crazy lady from room 52 left her cigarette bud lit."

"Ohhhhhhh." Jamie said.

"Ya, go back to bed squirt." Tony said ruffling the girls hair before turning around and walking back into his house.

Tony sighed when he saw everything in his apartment ruined. Thankfully he had his movies and T.V. covered in his cabinets so they were not destroyed. Realizing her couldn't stay there he grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

Tony drove and drove, not knowing where he was going till he ended up at her door.

He thought of turning around but knew he had nowhere else to go. Slowly he knocked on the door.

No answer.

He knocked again a little louder.

No answer.

He grunted. He took his key ring and took the locking picking tools and started to pick the lock. He had learned from Ziva to always keep them with you, just in case. He twists the metal a few more times till he hears a click. He smiled to himself and turned the knob of the door. He walked in with caution. He shut the door and went to turn around but felt something up against his head.

"Give me one reason not to kill you." A voice said from behind him.

"Gibbs will have you ass on a platter." Tony said turning around to face her.

"TONY!" Ziva said surprised. "What are you doing? Breaking into my house?"

"Well," Tony started, "I was sleeping and then the sprinklers went off and then everything was soaked and then I drove here."

"Sprinklers, why do you have sprinklers in your house?" Ziva questioned.

"BEACUASE," Tony stressed, "the lady down in room 52 triggered the fire alarm and then the sprinklers went off on the first four floors and sadly, I am on the third floor. "

"That explains why you are soaked." Ziva said touching his wet shirt.

"I didn't even notice." Tony said looking at his clothes.

"You should not have snuck in Tony. I could have killed you." Ziva said turning around and walking towards her bedroom.

"Ah. I knew you wouldn't. And if you did, ah….didn't think about that." Tony smiled.

Ziva disappeared into her room and came back with a towel and some shorts.

"Here, put these on. They are dry." She said handing them to him.

"Be right out." Tony said walking towards the bathroom. He went in and took off his clothes and threw them in the tub. He dried himself off with the towel and put on the shorts. Looking around, he realized he didn't have a shirt. He smiled, thankful for his newly formed 6 pack. He walked out of the bathroom and towards the couch.

He saw Ziva rolling out an air mattress. "You can sleep on this if you want. It is much better than the couch."

"You're not going to invite me into your bed?" Tony smiled seductively.

"In your dreams," She replied turning around to look at him. She had to hold her mouth closed when she saw him. His hair was still wet and messy. His stomach was glistening as water as still present there.

"Like what you see?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I was looking for the air pump, and it seems to be right behind you. Could you get it for me?" Ziva said.

Tony turned around to find the stupid pump sitting on the couch. He tossed it to her and waited.

"Finished." She said standing up. It was then Tony finally noticed Ziva's clothes, or lack of clothes. She was wearing a sports bra and a pair yoga pants. Tony had to swallow all the drool that had formed in his mouth.

"Like what you see, Tony?" Ziva smiled walking up to him.

"Very Much." Tony slipped. Ziva smirked and walked towards the closet to grab a pillow and some blankets.

"Here, I have the heater on, but it might get cold." She said handing his the stuff.

"Thanks. Really, you didn't have to do this, I would be fine on the couch." Tony said.

"And listen to you complain about your back tomorrow. No thank you." Ziva said turning around and walking towards her bedroom. Tony starred at her ass the whole way. "Tony,"

"Ya,"

"Stop starring at my ass!" She said before shutting her bedroom door.

Tony smirked and went over to the bed. He put the pillow down and hoped on coving himself with the blanket that Ziva had given him. He shifted until he got comfortable for ten minutes then almost dosed off.

Suddenly Tony felt a small pop and then he was lowered back down to the ground again.

"Shit." He said getting up for the now deflated mattress. "Ziva!"

Ziva rushed out with her gun. She looked at Tony and then the mattress and started to laugh.

"Ziva,"

"Tony, that is not my fault. You are the one who broke it."

"Come on. I didn't do it on purpose. PLEASE!"

"NO!" Ziva said running into her room knowing what he was thinking. Tony quickly followed and ran through the door before Ziva could shut it. "NO!"

"HAHAHH!" Tony rubbed in her face as he jumped onto the bed.

"Tony, get out." Ziva said opening the door .

"Please. I won't touch you."

"Tony," Ziva said looking at him. He gave her puppy dog eyes and then pouted out his lips.

"On top of the covers." Ziva said reluctantly. She walked over to her trunk on the edge of her bed and grabbed a blanket. "Use this."

"Fine." He said sitting on the bed.

Ziva got into the bed and under the covers.

"Goodnight Ziva." Tony smiled turning to look at her.

"Good night Tony." Ziva said closing her eyes.

Tony starred at her for awhile. He loved the way the light coming from the window made her skin glow. Her lips looked plump and very kissable. Tony was tempted to kiss her but knew he would be dead before finishing. She look small wrapped in the white comforter. He finally closed his eyes.

"Tony, you awake?" Ziva asked.

"You?"

"I just asked you a question. Of course I am awake." Ziva laughed turning to face him.

"Right." Tony said opening his eyes. "Sorry you got sucked into Tony sitting. I'll be out of here tomorrow and then you won't have to worry. I won't ruin anything else."

"Tony, I am not kicking you out." Ziva said.

"You're not."

"No. I know you would do the same thing for me. Stay here as long as you need. Just pick up your dirty clothes." Ziva smiled.

"I am not a pig! I clean up after myself." Tony defended.

"I am sure you do." Ziva laughed thinking of the last time she was over his apartment. Clothes and trash were everywhere. "Is that why your apartment was covered in take-out boxes the last time is was there?"

"Hey, that was a busy week. We had a triple homicide and then Gibbs was up our asses to finish the paperwork by Friday night." Tony said.

"I remember, I was there." Ziva said.

Tony smiled. 'She was there.' Tony thought. 'She was back. No longer "dead" or missing.'

"Quarter for your thoughts?" Ziva said.

"Penny. Penny for your thoughts." Tony said. "And, no, you don't want to know what's going on up there."

"Try me." Ziva said with a smile.

"I am still in shock that you are here." Tony said. "I mean, for so long I thought you were dead then there you were, in front of me. I was so shocked. And now, here I am, laying next to you in your bed. It just seems surreal."

"I know. Sometimes, I don't remember that I am in America." Ziva said. She didn't want to give away that she was having trouble sleeping. She knew that Tony would insist they talk and she wasn't ready yet. She just needed some time to get her head on straight.

"I remember the last words you said to me." Tony said closing his eyes, remembering the horrible afternoon.

_"You loved him?"_

_"I guess I'll never know."_

"They still haunt me, Tony." Ziva said turning and facing him. "I am really sorry about doubting you. I know that you didn't kill Michael on purpose."

The sound of his name made Tony twitch. He opened his eyes and turned to face her. "Why could you not afford to trust me?" he asked confusing the Israeli.

Ziva gave him a confused face.

"In the bathroom, you told me, 'I could not afford to trust you.' Why? What makes me different? Why did I get compared to Michael and Ari? Do i remind you of them? What is the big connection between us." Tony questioned looking for answers. He didn't raise his voice. It sounded more like a whisper.

Ziva felt tears prick her at how distraught Tony was feeling over her. How much pain she was causing him. "They are both dead. They are the only two men in my life that I have ever thought of the word love. Well, they were, until I met you." She said

"What does that mean?" Tony asked.

"Ari was my brother. He protected me so many times before. I thought I could trust him. I thought we were able to stick together. We were the only kids left. It was what we should have done, right? He was my brother. I was supposed to love him unconditionally. Michael, I had known Michael since I was 14. We were best friends. Partners on my first mission. When I came to America, I did not expect to stay. My Mossad contract was to be up in two years then my father had an arranged marriage all planned out. I was to marry Michael and to produce kids so they could grow up and become Mossad. I was told to love Michael. So I did. I was told to marry him, but I didn't. When Jenny died, I went back to Israel. My father had thought it was perfect timing. He had the wedding planned for the end of the summer. Finally the end of summer came. I couldn't do it. I was walking down the aisle and I saw your face instead of Michael. It scared the hell out of me. After that I ran. I turned around and ran out, stole some cars and came back to the US. My father had told me that it was okay. Just some jitters and that he will have the wedding next summer. He said I would have one winter for a goodbye."

Tony's mouth felt dry. He didn't know whether to hug her or to slap her. She was ENGAGED! She had lectured him about lying about Jeanne, but here she was, lying to him about Michael.

"Why, why didn't you tell us?" Tony stammered.

"It was nice to get away from him. I knew you would want to meet him, then you might find out the truth." Ziva said looking at him with full emotion in her eye. He saw pain and loss and what looked like anger.

"Truth?" Tony asked. He saw something wash over her face, something, he had never seen before.

"Michael was very angry when I came back instead of marrying him." Ziva said. "He surprised me the first time he came here."

"What happened?" Tony asked slightly curious then slightly hoping she would give up for the night.

"He… he…" Ziva tried, not knowing if she was strong enough to say it.

"No." Tony said coming to his own conclusion. "Please tell me he didn't…."

"He did not rape me Tony." Ziva said looking at him with unshed tears.

"Then…"

"He beat me till I was unconscious." Ziva said finally letting go the tears.

Tony didn't say anything after that. The look in her eyes told him that she wasn't going to say anything else tonight. He brought his hand up to cup her cheek. He felt Ziva lean into his touch. He then kissed her forehead and slipped under the covers and pulled her close to him.

Ziva cried into his chest and clung to his bare back. Tony felt bad for the life Ziva had been keeping a secret. Now he was very glad that he killed the bastard. Ziva didn't deserve being treated like that. Ton was saddened by the frail woman that had collapsed in his arms. He felt her tears run down his chest and onto the sheets. He rested his head on hers and began to talk.

"I am so sorry for not noticing." Tony whispered against her hair. "I know it is not my fault, but I can't help but think I could have prevented it. I wish I knew this had happened. But it doesn't matter, you are here now and I am not letting you go."

Ziva looked up at Tony, "I wish I told you." She whispered.

"Shhhh." He said "Let's not think about regrets."

Ziva nodded then rested her head against his chest. Tears were still coming down, but not as heavy. She knew they would stop in a few minutes and then she would have to face the truth. Face what she had become, damaged goods.

"Tony, I never thanked you." She said still looking at his chest.

"Thanked me?" Tony questioned, "Thanked me what."

"I hope this doesn't sound wrong but, I am happy you killed Michael instead of him killing you." She said.

"Ziva,"

"No, listen," She said looking at him. She brought he face up to his and looked into his green eyes. "If Michael had killed you, I would have still married him. There was no way out of it this time. Even thought killing him had sent me to Somalia, it eventually brought me back here, and stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life."

"Zi,"

"I don't think I can live without you either." She said gently kissing him on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: So?**

**I can read your mind. Guess what it is saying... REVIEW! please please please please please! it will make me update faster! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: thank you so much for the reviews! **

**13NCISgirl**

**Agent Aleu**

**Zombieslayer666**

**God'srider**

**Gladius Grim**

**Betherzz**

**Nemisses**

**Flashthunder**

**Princess Charley**

**Okay, here we go!**

* * *

_Previously..._

_"No, listen," She said looking at him. She brought he face up to his and looked into his green eyes. "If Michael had killed you, I would have still married him. There was no way out of it this time. Even thought killing him had sent me to Somalia, it eventually brought me back here, and stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life."_

_"Zi,"_

_"I don't think I can live without you either." She said gently kissing him on the lips._

_

* * *

_

Tony responded to the kiss instantly. He took his arms and pulled her tightly against him. He rubbed small circles on her back.

This wasn't a kiss full of lust. This kiss was full of love, feeling, and compassion. It didn't last very long but it wasn't chaste either. When Ziva finally pulled away she was afraid to look at Tony. She knew he would now feel sorrier for her. He would treat her like glass. She looked down and towards her sheets.

"Ziva," Tony whispered.

She didn't look up. She only closed her eyes tight, not wanting more tears to come.

"Zi, look at me," He said putting his finger on her chin and guiding her head to face him. Her face followed his finger but her eyes remand closed.

"Tony, please, I don't want your pity." Ziva whispered.

"Good." Tony smiled. Ziva opened her eyes and looked at Tony's beautiful green eyes.

"Good?" She questioned.

"You wouldn't be _my_ ninja if you wanted pity." Tony smiled brightly.

"Your ninja?" Ziva questioned, she liked the sound of it.

"Well… I kind of thought... the kiss… but… if you don't want to be…. I…" Tony stammered getting very nervous.

A chuckle formed in Ziva's throat when she put her finger to his lips. "You talk too much." She laughed lightly. She then brought her lips to his for another kiss. It was quick but meant more than the world to them.

"Is that a yes?" Tony asked still in shock that this was happening. "You really don't mind being _MY_ ninja?"

Ziva snuggled closer to Tony. She wrapped her arms around his waist and put her head on his chest. She placed a kiss on his heart then rested her forehead against him. "No. I don't mind,"

Tony smiled pulling her close.

Neither of them moved the rest of the night. They lay there, in each others arms, finally happy.

* * *

The sun shone through Ziva's window, shining down on Tony's face. Feeling the warmth of the DC morning sun, he started to stir. Surprised he noticed that their was another human in his arms. Finally realizing that the other human was Ziva, he brought his lips to her ear and whispered, "Your beautiful."

Ziva started to wake up the moment she felt movement on her bed. At first she started to panic because of the arms around her, but then she heard Tony's voice in her ear and smiled.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your hair?" He smiled, "Because if I didn't I would like to say it right now..."

"You have said it before," Ziva said lifting her head to see his face, "but, I don't think it was under these circumstances."

"Well then, let me said it right now." He said lifting his hand to her hair, "I love it."

"Thanks." Ziva smiled bringing her hand up to meet his.

"Can I kiss you?" Tony asked very hesitantly.

She was surprised to hear this coming from Tony. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry, I just wanted to kiss you and I didn't know if you wanted me to kiss you and I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable and I wa-" Tony said nervously .

Ziva put a finger on his lips. "Have I ever stopped you?" She said. "Have I ever told you to back away?"

Tony thought for a second. He realized that she never did. She always got back into his face even closer.

"No," He said.

"Then why do you feel like you need permission now?" She asked.

"I don't know." He said confused.

"Since you asked, yes, you can kiss me." Ziva smiled. "And I give you permission to kiss me without asking."

Tony smiled and leaned in to kiss her. He stopped right when his lips were about to touch hers. "I feel like the luckiest man in the world."

Ziva smiled and eliminated the small distance between them. Tony smiled into the kiss pulling her as close as she could get. They continued to kiss as Ziva brought her hands to Tony's face and rested them in his hair. She broke the kiss and started to breathe heavily.

"Wow." Tony whispered.

"Ya." She smiled back. She started to move when he stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"The bathroom, then I was going to make breakfast." She said pulling at his arms to get him to release her.

"But I don't want you to go." Tony pouted like a five year old, gripping her tighter.

"Tony, don't be such a baby." Ziva said slipping through his arms finally. She got up and walked over to her bathroom. Tony got up and ran after her but she closed the door in his face with a laugh.

Tony pouted and turned to go to the living room. He smiled when he saw the deflated air mattress on her floor. He walked over to her couch and turned her T.V. on. He flipped through the channels not finding anything interesting on. He turned it off and went to the kitchen to try and find something they could eat.

"Get out of my kitchen." Ziva said walking in through door and going straight past him to her refrigerator.

"Huh?"

"You will dirty it and I don't feel like cleaning it. Why don't you go fix the mattress?" She smiled.

"Fix it? Why?" Tony questioned.

"Unless you like sleeping on deflated mattresses, then I think you should patch it up." She smiled handing him a role of Duck tape.

Tony was confused. Very confused.

"Go." Ziva said scooting him out of the kitchen. "It will not patch itself."

"Wait, I have to sleep on that?" Tony asked looking at her with crazy eyes.

"Unless you like the couch. It is your choice." She said with a mischievous smile

"You're crazy." Tony said waving the duck tape at her. "Am I not allowed in your bed?"

"On top of the covers I guess." She laughed walking away and back into the kitchen.

Tony went onto her living room and to the air mattress. He looked over the whole thing only to find the hole not even bigger then a bullet hole. He straightened out the mattress and ripped a piece of tape off. He placed it over the hole then began to roll up the mattress. He picked it up and carried it towards the kitchen.

"Where does it go?" Tony asked Ziva who was now standing over the stove.

"Hallway closet. There is an empty spot on the bottom shelf." She said not even mothering to turn around.

Tony turned towards her hallway and put the mattress away. He then proceeded to try and sneak up on her. He walked into the kitchen, her back facing him as she moved eggs around in a pan. He crept over to her until her was three feet away.

"I thought I told you to stay out of the kitchen?" Ziva smiled turning her head to smile at him.

"Well," Tony replied. "You did, I just thought I would check up on you." He smiled coming closer and looking over her shoulder at the food. She turned her face and kissed his cheek the swatted him away.

"If you want to help, you can set the table." She said.

"Okay." He replied walking over to her cabinet and grabbing out two plates. He placed them on her able and then grabbed their silverware. He then reached for the cups which were in the cabinet over Ziva. He leaned into her causing her to smile. He grabbed the cups then went to the refrigerator.

"What do you want to drink?" He asked her.

"Orange Juice, please." She said.

"As you wish." He smiled. He poured two glasses then put the juice back in the refrigerator. By then Ziva had taken the plates and put eggs on them and took the toast that popped out of the toaster. She placed them down in their set places then taking a seat across from next to Tony at her round table.

"Wow." Tony said with a mouthful of food. "Dis is delicious!"

"Close your mouth." Ziva said "Didn't your mother teach you manners?"

" Nope!" Tony smiled.

Ziva shook her head while she continued to eat her breakfast. "So, I was thinking when we are done breakfast, we can go through your apartment, find anything that survived." Ziva said

"Sounds good." He smiled.

"Tony?" Ziva asked grabbing his hand. Tony flinched at the touch, not expecting it. He knocked over his orange juice spilling it all over himself.

"Shit." He said grabbing the napkin and dabbing his chest and shorts.

Ziva looked at him for a second then broke out into laughter.

"You think this is funny?" Tony smiled taking his hand and flicking some of the orange juice on her.

"Tony this is hilarious!" She laughed almost falling out of her chair. She put her head on the table and continued to laugh, not realizing that her plate was now pushing her cup. She laughed for another minutes before moving her plate back in front of her. He glass tipped from side to side until it finally fell and landed all over Ziva. She shrieked and the cold juice now soaking her shirt. Tony pointed at her and laughed. She narrowed her eyes at him, and walked over, straddling his lap, her back pressed into the table.

"You think this is funny?" She said pointing to the orange stain in her shirt.

Tony looked at the seriousness on her face. He stopped laughing and tensed up, realizing the position he was in. Literally. He shook his head.

"Really? Because you can't stop laughing." She said leaning towards him placing her hands around his neck.

"Not funny." Tony commented. "It is not funny."

Ziva continued to stare at him. She saw Tony's face start to twitch then broke into a smile as he started laughing again. "Really funny." He choked out.

Ziva smiled at his childish ways placing a gentle kiss on his lips. She could taste the orange juice.

"You are helping me clean this up!" She said as she climbed off his lap.

"Me? If was your fault. If you hadn't scared me this wouldn't have happened!" Tony said.

"I told you! I didn't want you in my kitchen! You were bound to make a mess, and know you have to help clean it up!" She said walking and grabbing her swiffer and paper towels.

She handed him the paper towels, not wanting to get on the floor. She laughed as Tony got on his hands and knees and started to wipe the floor.

Once he was finished he got up and sat in the chair while Ziva swiffered so that it wasn't sticky.

"It wasn't that bad Tony." She said was he continued to moan about his back.

"Ziva! You weren't the one on your hands and knees!" He said.

"Tony, shut up and take a shower. Leave your shorts at the door, I will wash them." She said walking over to the sink and started to wash the dishes.

Tony complied, and walked out of the kitchen. He went straight to her shower where he stripped down and left his pants at the door. He closed the door and got into the shower.

Ziva heard the door close and assumed that it was his pants. She walked over and put his pants with a couple of her darks. She placed them in the washer and turned it on. She then walked over to her drier where his clothes from yesterday were. She had found them in her tub this morning and decided to wash them. She folded his cloths and placed them on her bed. She then grabbed out a Ohio State tee shirt from her bottom drawer and then another pair of basketball shorts. She also placed them on the bed and walked out leaving Tony in the shower. Singing.

Tony turned off the water and grabbed his towel off the sink. He wrapped it around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom. He walked over to Ziva's bed and saw the clothes he smiled then put them on. He smiled when he saw his pajamas from the other night placed neatly on a pillow. He walked out and found Ziva sitting on the couch reading a book. He snuck up on her and grabbed the book out of her hands before she could pull away.

"Whatcha reading?" Tony asked flipping through the pages.

"TONY! Give me my book back!" Ziva said standing up and walking around the couch and over to him.

"Romeo and Juliet. Nice." Tony smiled.

"Tony," Ziva warned.

"You know, I played Romeo in high school. My English teacher hated me and made me read his lines for the class." Tony said.

"That's great. You must be proud. Now give me the book." Ziva said walking closer to him.

"Ziva, Ziva, Ziva. You really need to loosen up." Tony said.

"No, I need my book back," Ziva said getting close enough to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and played with the edge of his shirt. She then brought her mouth to his. Tony welcomed the kiss. Ziva ran her hands down his arms until they came to his hands. She smiled on his lips before quickly pulling away with the book in her hand.

"Ziva," Tony said looking at her. "You can't just kiss me to get what you want."

"Tony, you underestimate me. I think I can." Ziva smiled walking back to the couch her back against the arm rest and her legs straight out, reading her book.

Tony picked up her feet and placed them on his lap he then grabbed the remote and turn her TV on. He flipped through the channels, mad that there was nothing on. He looked at Ziva, who seemed very interested in her book. He sighed loudly to get her attention. When it didn't work he tried even louder till she looked up from the book.

"Can I help you?" Ziva asked.

"I'm bored!" Tony whined.

"Then do something."

"Will you do it with me?" Tony asked.

"Depends. What do you want to do?" Ziva asked.

"Two truths One lie." Tony smiled. "It's a game where you have two things true and one lie. Then you tell the other person and they have to guess which one the lie is."

"You first." Ziva said. Marking her page and putting her book down.

"Okay, um…I have not had sex in two years. I lost my virginity when I was 15. And ….. I wish that we could start over."

"Start over?" Ziva questioned.

"Ya, you know, go back to that day when we met and made it different." Tony said placing his hand on her calf.

"I would say that one." Ziva said.

"Really, are you sure?"

"Well, the sex one seems over dramatic but might be possible. 15, very possible but I don't want to start over." Ziva said.

"Why?" Tony said. "We could change everything. Maybe Jenny would still be alive. Somalia would have never happened."

"Tony, you must understand, my future was set back then, and I didn't have much of a choice. Now, now I have a choice and I get to do what I want. Our past has brought us here. I wouldn't change it because then we wouldn't be here right now." Ziva said.

"Never thought of it like that."

"Well, now you do." Ziva smiled. "So, was I right?"

"No, it was been longer than 2 years since I have had sex." Tony said quietly.

"What about all those girls?"

"Made them up. I just couldn't do it after Jeanne. Then, I realized that I only wanted you. It has always been you, Ziva." Tony said.

Ziva smiled brightly, happy of his answer. She then moved to sit in his lap. She kissed him slowly, drawing out all the love she could from her body. "I am glad, because I only wanted you." She whispered against his lips.

"Good. Because I am all yours!" He smiled kissing her and wrapping his arms around her and pulling hr closer. They don't know how long the kiss lasted, a few minutes, and hour, they really didn't care. They were together and happy. They were finally happy and to them, that finally broke their unlucky streak.

* * *

A/N: THE END. I believe this is the end. I might add another chapter but prob not! Tell me what you think! Please Please Pleasee!

Thanks so much for all the reviews i was happy to get all my emails that night! !


End file.
